Wireless devices (for example, mobile phones, one-way or duplex wireless communication units, appliances with wireless capabilities, computers, etc.) may be moved from one region to another, one environment to another, or one cell to another. As a device makes these changes, different receive or transmit carrier frequencies may become available to it, which may or may not require different communications protocols. When a wireless device is moved to a different region, environment, and/or cell, it may encounter problems. For example, it may be unable to determine the available receive or transmit carrier frequencies, or it may take too long to make such a determination.